


How to collar your sub

by Chynashonski



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Past Abuse, Subspace, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chynashonski/pseuds/Chynashonski
Summary: How do you find a sub for life that one you click with so well. Fallow us on a tale of Mark and Gabriel from First play to i wear your collar with pride. A slice of life in the BDSM life style. How it not only works for fun but the dynamic of how to function.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Lets meet our boys.

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I have no idea how this is going to work. This is my first time posting a story of any kind. I am looking for someone to help me edit and beta read for me as i have certain issues (learning disabilities) that stop my grammar spelling and sometimes wording to be the best it could and would like help. So yea no trolling over poorly spelt words and Grammer.

**Mark**

"Order up!" Calls a stern voice; clear over clanging pans coming from the kitchen. His voice carries through the back of house. A female the head server and his best friend comes within 30 seconds. 

"Finally. Last dish of the night chef doors are closed." Her voice is apparent to be Canadian even after all her years away from home. Picking up the desert she sends her best friend a wink walking away. 

Just like that his hat comes off running his hands through the black strands. "Alright guys close up, break down and check with Kai before heading out." 

That's the good thing about being head chef he doesn't have to clean up. Checking the time it's already 1030. On a Tuesday. Walking back to his office he tosses his hat on the desk reaching into his black hoodie for his smokes and lighter. Sneaking behind the line and waving a smoke at Faith as he passes the bar to go outside. She is close to following after whispering to Erin she will be back in five. 

"Finally!" She says stealing the second smoke from Mark as she sits on a crate lighting it with her zippo; inhaling and exhaling the first pull. "I thought they would never finish. I mean it's a cute first date and all but they've been here for three hours." Mumbling as he listens 

"Hmm well we're done now." It's simple as he sits beside her taking a drag

"Eh. I just want out. So you're off this weekend you planning on going to the munch? " 

Mark shrugs his shoulders. Laying his head against the wall. " I might I unno faith been wanting to try more, but one offs aren't the best for how much I want to do. It's been a while since I have been able to play for more than an hour. I had a drop last time." 

Faith nodding in understanding. 

"So that's why you've missed the last few. Come on I will talk with Mik I will go with you. It has been too long Mark and you get pissy without." She was right. He felt the all telling skin crawling Kai said something just last night. He let out a light growl. 

"Fine." He simply answered taking a final pull before exhaling his smoke and tossing the butt away and standing up. 

Smiling victorious she hugs him. " Good well off to finish catch you later Markey!" 

His green eyes sent her a glare at her name calling the only one to get away with calling him such a name. Walking into the kitchen he sees its almost finished kai is mopping up. " thanks for your hard work Kai I'll see you in the evening." 

*P~*~*~

  
  


“And stay out!” Yelled a harsh cruel voice of an adult male. 

Gabe picked up his go bag he managed to pick up before the ass kicked him out drunk yet again in the middle of the week. his father was like that. Eyes holding tears in as he rubbed his hip. pulling out his phone he texted his best friend Daimen 

_ hey day, what are you up to? Dad kicked me for the week.  _

The answer was quick and it brought a smile to his face. Just what he needed a reason for escape 

_ He picked a perfect weekend Gabe Munch time this Friday! Come over raid my stuff roommate is gone for the week. Some interen thing going on. _

Gabriel couldn’t be happier. HIs life was far from perfect but he never let that bring him down with help of his secret weapon it made it easier for him to handle, that thing being subspace. While Damien and he had found the glory of subspace together; they Never played together after finding this group, they were both subs and well during their early teen years of discovering one's sexual likes. Picking up his go bag from the dirt pulling out his headphones and starting up his playlist bending for a moment stretching and taking off in a fast jog. 


	2. Stage lights on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the show start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to post two chapters this weeks because of the such short chapter the last time around also what What should their first sence be haha im stuck between spanking light bondage shabari or suspension

Parking his black 2019 bmw and switching the ignition to off as he checks the khol look to his eyes. Pulling his zipper up on his black trench coat covering his blood red dress shirt to give extra cover for the cool February wind. Black combat boots touching the light snow covered grave. Faith steps out from the passenger in her grey fux overcoat stilettos clunking and pulling beside mark. Like the ghost he seems to be beside her, a light kiss is placed on top of her head and they are walking towards the club they have found for the night. 

“Ready to find marky a play date Kai?" She had a light hearted laugh resting her head on kais shoulder well her hand still rested in Marks as well. Shaking his head walking inside sitting down at a table. He can see the many others around him. Well he knows to never judge on looks, who is whom on looks eyes will tell all. Those with raised eyes filled with pride they are doms those with eyes cast to the ground they will be subs. Pulling up a seat he orders a lemonade. Faith has already taken off trolling for him thinking to himself everyone should have a Faith. She does well hunting his next sub down and they always align. 

"Kai seriously how do you handle her?" Mark questions with bewilderment in his eyes and sympathy for his friend. 

"She is a firecracker till you put her in her play collar." Well Faith was always wearing a collar; she has her own play collar; and tonight being a munch it's not needed. When it came to them everyone thought she was a dom and him the sub due to personality. He is okay with that though. 

*~*~*~*~

Daimen and Gabriel spent all week planning. Day going to school Gabe worked. Daimen hides his pain with that fake smile he knows all too well the practices of perfect. Daimen thinks it's just a simple fight. He's holed up on damiens room going through his secret chest. Pulling out his tight black jeans some chains hung along his ass. A purple crop top with black fishnet top being pulled over. Looking at his few shoes he pulls out his knee high leather 4inch stilettos. Just as he's zipped and about to start hiding the few lingering bruises Daimen walks in. The good thing about being in this life. Bruises are not looked at closely, mostly worn with love and pride; and yes he thinks when consented to be there they are sexy these ones are not. These ones are gross unwelcomed and a nightmare. These are battle wounds. Daimen speaks about getting ready. 

They walk in together both have their eyes already lowered before even walking in. Time passed slowly his mind was off more so what he was going to do once the weekend came how he was going to make this up with his dad hopefully his paycheck would get him somewhere, It wasn’t like his dad had any real income as it was his saving grace hopefully anyway, He may seem distort. It's part of his Sub self the part that can let go and while he was honestly trying to stay out of the head space it was a little hard, That's when he heard something. Coming out of his head finally, “....Okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh I’m sorry were you talking to me” His voice came out more timid than he meant to his eyes resting on her shoulders. 

Faith the pixie had found her target it seemed as Kai pointed her out to Mark. His eyes ever left his pet. It might be a munch but he always watched her just to be sure no Dom tried to pick her. 

“You seem out of it there dear are you okay?” Her hand out reached to him as he flinched slightly, 

“uh-Sorry miss, I tend not to play with females.” He had enough issues with ladies and while friends are okay trusting a female shockingly was not easy. 

“Oh no sweetie I play on the same team as you.” 

That’s when Gabe finally lifted his eyes to see a collar on her neck, that was odd most collard subs didn’t come to a munch all that often unless they were looking for a third. Her eyes were blue just like his own, cocking his head to the side; she could find the confusion and grinned kindly to him, 

“Stop those gears, I`m here with my best friend and he has terrible taste in men and subs soooo you see I look for him. I have a 6th sense for people. Would you like to come with me to see him? Meet my sir, I don’t know if you two will hit it off but I can see you need to kneel.” Her voice was calm and caring.

He thought for all of a moment he did need to kneel and it was always such a feeling of tranquility for him just like most. Even if that's all that came out of it to float He knew it wouldn't be here though so it made him confused they didn’t allow play at munchens for the reason of safety but he followed anyhow.

~*~~*~*~ 

Kai looked at Marc, He seemed so off. “Mark man what's going on in your head you’ve been so out of it.” 

Leave it to the dom to bring it up, growling of annoyance more than anything. He knew he had to talk. 

“Just wanting what you and Faith had, The last time I really had anyone for more than a month was Sam.” The name still tasted of pain escaping his lips. Nodding his gray eyes looked away from Faith for only a moment, taking in the solom face Mark had on his face. 

“I get that man but there is only one way and you're doing that. You're out there perhaps bringing it up in talk let them know you want something long term you know? I wish I had someone in mind, Mark but you're a hard nut to crack. You'll find it I'm sure. There is an expo in a month and faith is going to I am showing her off with the cat-o-nine try and get a shabari sub we need one and your work is amazing.” Nodding his head, his mind already going through some of his known art in the community even a few dom friends would let them use their subs hell he could use .Faith if he had to. He hardly went into the dom space well teaching anyway. 

“Looks like you have a tender Mark hide that face, and pull your pants up.” Laughing as he watched his pretty lady flow through the room, head held high and holding the sub along ready to present the guest gift to her Dom-bestie. It turns out she had pulled his name along the walk over. Faith sank into the lap Kai curling up much like a cat would. Whispering something in Kai`s ear before turning to Mark, 

“Mark meet Gabriel; Gabe meet Mark." 


	3. To the sinful club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little trip to the local city bdsm club a little more getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i keep writing and chosing to post cause i keep writing and thinking why not it will probably gonto once a week at their first play but for now as as long as i am a chapter or two ahead ill keep posting i deffently will update it every Monday

Sea green and ice blue eyes meet but only for a moment before Gabriel's head takes that natural submissive eyes bowed state. Mark can't help but smile never rising from his seat; he manages to touch the boy's cheek just as hello. 

"Hello do you prefer Gabe or Gabriel?" 

"Either just find Sir." There was a stumble among his words and a blush on his cheek on his way over he had hoped it would be the man to the right. 

"Just Mark is fine for now." Though an approved purr escaped as he heard the words. They talked and chatted for what seemed hours but as time to call it a night came closer Mark could see the worry rolling off the sub it was apparent he needed out of his head. They had touched bais on major yes please and they don't even try it limits and they matched for a lot. 

"So Faith and her sir are going to the dungeon after this I was going to go right home but it looks like you may noy be ready? Would you like to come dance and kneel for a bit Gabriel? We won't do any more and you're welcome to bring a spotter." Mark's voice was a little more stern and dominant at the offer but he chose the words carefully. He was sure they hit it off but he could see the male needed to let loose 

The moment the popular bdsm club in their city known for the safe play and good moderators Gabe smiled brightly; which made Mark's stomach do a swirl of desire.

"I'd love to. I came with a friend let me just see his plans." Pulling out his old samsung smart phone he couldn't help but let out a playful smile; it seemed Mark had a bit of jealousy in his eyes. 

Hey day-day I think I lucked out and found the hottest guy in here!! What about you? Any luck? Placing his phone on the table as he waited he bit his lip. The reply took less time than he thought it might looking at it 

Day: Better than me no luck tonight! Need me to come with you? 

Gabe: Nah day i'm good there's a sub here with her sir and we are going to the dungeon is it okay i come back after though? 

Day: for sure roommate isn't due till monday night 

Gabe: thanks xoxox 

Finally looking up from his phone. "So I can go; but my friend drove here so I would need a ride.” 

“You got it boy.” Playfully smirking at him. 

“Eeep!” now a bright red bashful smile on his face, noticing he will get to play if even only lightly tonight. A laugh echoing from Mark as he stood up offering his hand to Gabe. 

Without thought The blond took his hand but was careful to stay about two steps behind that small red blush never leaving his cheeks. Which mark thought was way too cute. Leaning in to whisper into his ear, “Please tell me you’ve played before? Cause pet as cute as you are but I need to know if it's something that I need to watch for.” 

Shaking his head. “No I just blush way too much! It’s - I can’t help it.” 

“Alright I just wanted to be sure, I want to keep you safe is all.” His arm slung around the shorters shoulders to keep him the best he could out of the February cold, tossing his trench over him, 

“Hmm I don't know if I should chide you for wearing too much or too little.” Mark nipped at his ear falling into a Dom more now that he knew they were going to play tonight. Neither were planning on anything too much that would be saved for tomorrow night but Mark liked this idea of taking someone lightly under to get a feel for the sub he would be playing with even more so if was only going to be a one off. Gabriel slipped into the passenger seat without thought forgetting about the other two coming with them, “Sir? Should I not sit in the back with Faith?” 

A growl escaped Kai’s lips before smiling lightly, “Nah boy, I’m good back here with my Little Lady, have to put her collar on anywhom.” 

Faith held up her hand. “Hey I didn’t say I was going to go deep tonight Kai I invited Gabe with us and I’m not playing without hia okay. Not leaving him with two big bad doms!” She laughed lightly showing she was kidding about them being bad Gabe couldn't help but feel thankful that she would do this, 

“Well if you think I`ll be safe Faith and you or Mark are willing to give me proof of identity and address so I can send them to my friend as a safety net for me and your number Faith I am okay with it.” Just like that three ID cards are in his face and Faith's phone so he could send a message to Daimen with. Taking the time to send a picture of each and a quick message to Day did he finally hand it back. Kai was the one to take it from him this time It seemed that Faith's play collar was out and on.


	4. I hope you dance

Each of the doms stepped out of the black car Kai opened the door for Gabriel as Mark did the same for Faith. She came rushing toward Gabriel giving him her number. "Well I trust Mark here is my number Kai already agreed to stop if you need me. I did lure you here after all." That caused the blond to let off a small laugh along with a nod. 

"Thank you Faith I'll let you know in the morning if I had a good time." He dared let off as a joke to smile as they walked into a large down stairs club. Being id as each walked in. 

A dark purple and black interior lined with comfy sofas as a lobby where apparent subs kneeling at their doms feet all in there was a receptionist desk with a lady at the front. This club was high end gabe could tell he went into a closer step to Mark jumping as the lady greeted him by name Gabriel kept his head low and bowed. 

“Just the club for me tonight Gigi.” 

Kai was next to speak. “Hmm I think the little lady and I might go for the green room tonight. Is it open around 2?” quick fingers laid across a keyboard and Gigi nodded “Hmm, should be good perhaps 230 depeneding on clean up.” Kai nodded a quick thank you before pulling Faith safely under his shoulders Mark offering his hand to Gabe. “Do you wanna Dance first pet?” Giving a quick nod before he spoke, 

“Whatever you chose sir but I do like the idea of dancing with you.”

Passing through a glass door Music and base hit their ears around them laid Doms and subs dancing snuggling making out, Gabe even caught a few subs with their mouths full of their masters lengths it made the blond blush and reach his hand out to his sir of the night and just like that Gabriel was pulled under strong arms being led to the middle of the dance floor. “Stop lights K pet?” any sub worth his salt new the sytem green is go yellow slow and red stopright the fuck now.   


Gabe nodded falling into step with Mark hands soon rested on Gabriels hips pulling him close in that moment he felt the world falling away Mark had strong arms much larger than his own feeling the way Mark was moving Gabe used the chance to grind against Mark, his body lay patient within the moves The sir was guiding him telling him how and when to move. They stumbled a few times getting to know each other but giggling came from Gabe and a bark of laughter From the black hair male in front of him. 

“You dance with grace pet.” Mark spoke into his ear letting a soft nibble along it. “green?” he purred 

Well that a new he was asking like this it was a nibble of the ear, “Hnn” a purr with closed eyes feeling teeth along a spot that brought goosebumps to his arms “very green; and I have a good lead sir.” 

After an hour of dancing Mark pulled Gabriel to a seat and a sofa he pulled out a throw pillow that was theirs placing it on the ground. "So if i recall i promised to allow you to kneel so what do you say pet will you kneel for me?"

Just as Mark laid the pillow on the ground between his legs Gabriel fell to his knees with grace he felt strong hands on his hair finger's running through his hair Gabriel head fell onto Mark's right thigh nuzzling. Everything was falling away he wasn't worried about Monday he wasn't worried about his dad finding out. Mark was here for tonight to keep him safe. 

He was floating in his safe bubble he had a strong man in front of him his head on a safe warm thigh.He heard Kai peeking his eyes open Faith was curled into the whitenettes arms nuzzling his chest, a little envy and a small growl escaped his lips though when he was like this real words escaped him. Mark laughed and pulled Gabe up into his arms arranging him much like Faith was and Gabriel, well shocked let his body ply to the groves of Mark's strongly built body. “Looks like I found a quiet one Kai.” 

“Hnn seems like it though you read him well it's a good thing you brought him out tonight you need to know these things.” 

With an agreeing nod Kai and Mark ordered some food, Mark kicked himself a little for not asking about food. “Do you have a preferred food pet?: 

It took a moment for his sea blue eyes to calm and collected a little smile on his face, “Vitamin water strawberries mmm chocolate.” 

Mark shook his head laughing a little before nodding, Faith liked her red bull, it kept her energy high and caffeine was an and it had so much sugar but Kai also made sure she drank water as well. 

Kai and Mark talked over nothing really each lost with their own subs as They fed them both chocolate covered strawberries both Faith and gabe lost in the safety of subspace. Mark took a close look at Gabriel for the first time. He was able to drink in the boy's light skin, small shape and body, his hands sunk under the loose fishnet top to feel the skin softest to the touch humming in approval he sipped on his own drink. This boy seemed a wonder as he chatted the night away with kai and a few other doms. He did not want to raise the smaller one in his arms though it was time to start getting him to rise. "Hnn Gabriel my pet it's time to come back i should get you home. Come back to me?" He spoke firmly and with command sea blue eyes meeting sea green after a light feather kiss was placed at the corner of his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night comes to an end

Gabriel heard him deep within the comfy bundle of his arms he made a soft growl of protest but understood it was time to greet the real world once more. No matter if he wanted to or not. Sometimes he wished he could just stay here safe and sound where no one could reach him but the one who took him under. He hadn't gone too far ; he still saw everything and he had been alert enough to know Mark had him. 

"You've been gone an hour pet and I wish for some conversation before it's too late." 

"Mmm ye-yes sir." He answered with a slurred speech. 

Faith saw his eyes fully come to life as she smiled. " Kai and I are going to take our leave for the night you ok with that Gabe?" 

He nodded they were still public so he wasn't nervous being alone grateful for the other sub and even the dom who still held him safe. "I think I trust sir enough to be left alone to talk thank you faith. It was nice to meet you."

Her own blue eyes looked at him and smiled. "Well I hope to see you again Gabriel. I need help having a dom boyfriend and best friend. I need another sub. I'm lonely!" She laughed as she was pretty much dragged away by her collar swaying her hips as she left the two of them alone finally. 

"So Gabriel; what do you think, do you trust me enough to bring you under more tomorrow?" His arms running absently over the younger one's hip.

"I think I would like that, yes. You seem to know what you're doing." He stumbled here and there over his words 

"Would you like to move so we talked?"

He shook his head no. "I like it here sir may I stay." 

A bite to his own lip ring as he pretends to think nodding only a moment after. "Just no leaving okay? If you want to play we need to talk about it." He nipped at the others ear playfully making Gabriel shiver and nod 

"Okay, sir." 

"So boy tell me what is your wish how would you like to play." Huskly whispering into his ear blowing lightly at his neck it seems that mark wanted to taste and tease a little making the blond shiver and grind along Marks nether regions making the dom groan. 

It gave the sub a moment to think.

"Hmm bondage? Maybe sir? Something light? Not too heavy , just a taste of what you have?" Though if it was anything like tonight Gabriel felt like he would be in good hands. 

Biting at his lip ring as he thought of some things he could do. 

"Okay sounds good Gabe." Switching to a tone more relaxed now that they were into talking out what they would be doing. "We can play here or at my place even a hotel your place whatever you prefer." First time playing was always hard ; you want the sub to feel safe. Relaxed. Or at least Mark did. "Also .. i uh.." for the first time tonight mark stumbled along his words. Taking a deep breath "I am kinda in the market? I guess you could say… i am looking for a playmate for a while is that uh something you'd be into or not?" Kai had said it might be best to bring it up. See if he had to pull out all the stops as he put it or was this going to be a one-and-done kind of thing 

Just as the words left his mouth Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at the doms stumble "Been a while i take it?" A nod from Mark was all he needed before his eyes lit up a bit, the boy nodding his head. "I mean if i know that's what you're looking for I will keep an open mind see what happens ya?" Just as he spoke he saw the boarder male relax he couldn't help but relax into the embrace more though they were talking still gabe couldn't help but note how calm he had felt through this whole night. "If you give me your address and you're willing to let me friend Daimen come pick me up at a certain time I think I will be okay coming to yours." And just like that the stiffness was back. What did he say? Looking up to mark for an answer along with a small sub like whimper of question escaped him. 

Mark sighed as he thought of this Damians name yet again. "Is uh Daimen your boyfriend?" Trying and failing miserably at sounding nonchalant about the whole thing which caused the other to laugh. 

"God no. He's my best friend and a sub just like me." Just like that there went the tension within mark "hmm so looking for a lover to? Or a 24/7 sub?" 

"Uh both? I mean not like 24/7 control or anything but yes I'd like to find someone to be with for more than a few hours here and there." Mark answered. 

"Okay well let's see where this goes then okay? One day at a time?" 

Nodding yes mark placed a kiss to the top of the subs head. "Okay well it's getting late. I should get you home and then I will come back around and get faith and kai." 

"I can stay with you if you like?" 

Shaking his head no. "Nah it's fine, can't keep you out too late can i have your number though and we will talk a little more about tomorrow." He passed his unlocked phone to Gabriel as he nodded putting in his name and number with a ♡ beside it just to be funny finally he stood up from the warm embrace of mark shaking a little from the lost of warmth though just as he finished mark placed him under his shoulder and walked out beside him of the blaring room. It looked like tonight was over but tomorrow seemed to have a brighter star in it. 


	6. The set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of showing that there is a lot more planing of first time play next chapter will be the play i tossed around if i wanted to put this in but.i thought it was a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a texting chapter conversation through phone

Gabe: Sir are we still on for today?

Mark: Aw boy did you think I would change my mind? Of course. You may head over in three hours. Would you like to start the moment you walk in? 

Gabe: yes please sir. 

Mark: Okay pet. A few questions then would you like me to call?

Gabe: whatever is easier for you. 

Mark: Texting would be easier. I am going over some food orders and I have a document set up that has pre-question I like to ask. 

Gabe: Okay send me the link I will fill it out sir. 

Mark: perfect make sure to clean your hole to pet but no prep i like to do that myself ;) if that is okay? 

Gabe: oh yes sir! 

Mark: linkhere this is in mind this is also for if we keep playing pet but it's also my starting list we can always do more and dive deeper if we click

scale for checklist:

0 = Don't ever ask me to do this.

1 = punishment only.

2 = I'm willing to do this activity, but it have yet to try it

3 = I usually like doing this activity. 

4 = I love doing this activity, and would like to experience it on a regular basis.

5 = I love this activity. It makes me "hot", and would like it as often as possible.

CORPORAL PUNISHMENT

Y/N # Activity

__ [ 4 ] Belts

__ [ 4 ] Bruises

__ [ 4 ] Cane (leather)

__ [ 1 ] Cane (plastic)

__ [ 5 ] Cat (braided)

__ [ 3 ] Cat (no knots)

__ [ 1 ] Crop

__ [ 5] Leather Paddle

__ [ 1 ] Paddle

__ [ 5 ] Spanking

__ [ 3 ] Whip

__ [ 1 ] Wooden Hair Brush

__ [ 1] Woodens Paddle

HUMILIATION

Y/N # Activity

__ [ 0 ] Act as objects (furniture, etc)

__ [ 0 ] Age Play

__ [ 0 ] Bathroom use control

__ [ 0 ] Bathroom use in front of others

__ [ 5 ] Blindfolds

__ [ 0 ] Boot worship

__ [ 3 ] Crawl on 4's

__ [ 2 ] Cross Dressing

__ [ 5 ] Curse words (Whore, Slut, etc)

__ [ 5] Kneeling

__ [ 2 ] Speech restriction

__ [ 1 ] Stand in corner

BONDAGE

Y/N # Activity

__ [ 3 ] Blindfolds

__ [5 ] Gag

__ [ 3 ] Cage

__ [ 5 ] Chain

__ [ 3 ] Chastity Belts

__ [ 5 ] Harness

__ [ 0 ] Hoods

__ [ 5 ] Immobilization (short time)

__ [ 5 ] Immobilization (long time)

__ [ 5 ] Leather cuffs

__ [ 5 ] Leather restraints

__ [ 0 ] Mask 

Favorite snacks: strawberries and chocolate with vitamin water 

What's best for you if you panic: keep me bound if i am and hold me tight fingers through my hair and soft comforting whisper

Favorite pet names in play: pet, slut, dear, hun.

Anything you don't like verbally: feminization of my body 

Anything I need to know: allergies to selfish and asthma. It is why i don't like masks or hoods; the puffer will be given but it is well controlled. 

Gabe: done sir. 

Mark: thank you pet. Now go get ready well I plan something would you like me to tell you now as i am doing it or surprise you? 

Gabe: while you're doing it please sir? 

Mark: you got it pet we will stick with stop lights for now yes pet? 

Gabe: yes sir thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also a side note I write all this on my phone and I am doing my best


End file.
